strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Force Heroes 2
Strike Force Heroes 2 is the sequel to Strike Force Heroes. Its genre is a side-scrolling third person shooter arena. It has been sponsored by NotDoppler and Armorgames. The game was released on March 21st, 2013. Features -Support gunning - Campaign Synopsis '*Warning: SPOILER ALERT!*' The story takes place 100 years forward, and begins with a few astronauts on a space station. They need to repair the backup generator, so the player (currently a man known as Mick) is sent to fix it. Mick proceeds fix it and returns to the space station. But as he meets with Houston, his commander, they are ambushed by an unknown force. They begin to kill as many invaders as possible, but Neil states that there are just too many, and they are overwhelmed. The story now kicks in inside the Heroes' base when a new rookie has joined the Strike Force Heroes team (player) after the space station was overrun. They train by fighting each other for the player to get in to the ranks as heroes. After a few kills Nathan finally announces that the player can finally join the team. Later Jyn is seen playing his Xbox, while in the backround, the GlobeX team infiltrates the Heroes' base. The team finally sets on the attack. As GlobeX retreats, Nathan states that Alpha squad defeated GlobeX in the last few years with the help of a certain scientist, who Dex, Nathan and the player leave to find. West, Tower, and Jyn stay at the base to prevent GlobeX from breaking into their base again while Nathan, Dex and the player head into the market to find the Scientist. Meanwhile the Scientist asks the Strike Force Team for help after the attack. The Scientist says that GlobeX are clones of soldiers. He gives the Team a picture of Iagi, a world famous scientist and tells the team that he can help. However, during an urgent phone call, Lagi was shot by Dex, the traitor. The team now goes into the mansion of Iagi and as they arrive, GlobeX ambushes them. After 75 points in a Domination match are earned Iagi calls them into his secret lab. He tells the team that the clones are controlled by a single source, and that he will start developing an antidote so they can regain their free will. Then Nathan, Dex, and the player go off to steal a convoy from GlobeX. Here Dex mentions that someone must have been tipping off GlobeX, and then says West has been acting shady. After the raid at the base Iagi calls West to inform them the serum is complete, after which Dex promptly kills West. The team then battles Dex and several GlobeX soldiers fighting with him. Dex manages to escape and heads to Iagi's mansion to kill him. The team races to stop Dex from killing him. In Iagi's secret lab, they find Iagi on the floor, dead. Dex appears, along with a few GlobeX clones, and the heroes begin fighting them. After a few kills, a clone of Iagi is revealed. The team decides that the Scientist is their last hope. They rescue him from a few GlobeX soldiers and bring him to a "secure location", where he assists them by tracing the clone signals, creating a virus, and disabling the guidance system for nuclear missiles. They head into space after being told the clones are controlled from a satellite. The Heroes successfully upload the virus at the same space station that was introduced in the beginning of the story, disrupting the clone control signal, although the clones in the factory will be unaffected and will have to be manually shut down. Once the team returns to Earth they head to the GlobeX factory, where clones are produced. The remaining heroes are captured, except for the player, and their fate is undetermined as Nathan says "Its all up to you Rookie". The player crosses the map to the other side, and confronts Dex. After a series of dialogue by Dex, he is promptly crushed by a towering Mech, driven by the GlobeX Leader. The scientist helps the Rookie to stop the nukes and after 30 kills the player grabs a super soldier suit and reaches the top of the Mech to make one final encounter. The player battles the GlobeX Leader who summons Hunter Missiles and Lasers and two other clones of himself. After the battle the GlobeX leader asks the player if the player has any last words. The Player simply replies: "My guns do the talking." then swiftly shoots the GlobeX Leader. The GlobeX leader can be seen falling from the Mech, showing his apparent death. Later, the scientist reactivates the clone signal saying that "The Heroes may have won the battle, but the war is far from over". Then, he takes off his glasses and reveals a pair of red eyes along with clones behind his back. Trivia *The recoil animation for the Judgement looks similar to that of the Terminator in the first-person shooter, Ballistic. This is just one of many coincidental similarites, such as the Cyclon's name, the Stealth-based class's design, the tank design, and even one of the Terminator's signature catchphrases in the description of the Judgement ("I'll be back"). Versions Music *Main Menu msuic *EpicTrailer *Killing Machine *New Dawn *Rocket Race *Sad Robot *The Meeting Gallery Teaser.png|SFH 2: The Engineer|link=Engineer Sfh2 mercenary.png|SFH 2: The Mercenary|link=Mercenary Sfh2 general.png|SFH 2: The General|link=General Sfh2 sniper.png|SFH 2: The Sniper|link=Jyn,The Sniper SFH2 - Tower.png|SFH 2: The Juggernaut|link=Juggernaut DNA:Star.png|SFH 2: The Taskbar SecretClass.png|SFH 2: Class Icons Sfh2 appearance.png|SFH 2: An example of customized appearance External links *Strike Force Heroes 2 in Armor Games Category:Strike Force Heroes 2 Category:Globex